


You Smell Like Crimson

by Cloud_Lightning



Category: Powerless (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Gen, Multi, Pre-OT3, Pre-Poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Lightning/pseuds/Cloud_Lightning
Summary: “They called this city Charm City for a reason.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Blame [Vallern](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Vallern/pseuds/Vallern) for encouraging me to write this and thanks to [koalabear77](http://archiveofourown.org/users/koalabear77) for beta'd this story

Emily’s heart was still beating faster after that train accident, but people around her moved on with their lives like they hadn’t just been tossed around inside a train cart. Which baffled her because, guys! Crimson Fox just tossed you around in the air! While inside a train cart, but still.

The police, medics, and the firefighter were already on scene while Emily was looking at the heroine with an awe. Until her phone started beeping loudly.

Emily’s phone would have fallen onto the concrete if weren’t for Crimson Fox. The woman held Emily’s phone with her right hand. Wow, she moved so fast. Well, Emily knew one of Crimson Fox’s abilities was super speed. But it was one thing to see it from a video and another with your own eyes.

”Are you new in this town?” she asked with a lopsided smile.

“Um, yeah. Hello. My name is Emily Locke and I’ll be working with Wayne Security, the new Director of R&D and you smelled so nice. What kind of perfume did you use? Wait, it was probably something I can’t afford.” Emily blinked few times. “Wait no, I mean, how do you know that I’m new in this town?” Damn, Crimson Fox smelled so nice. It was distracting.

Crimson Fox laughed. Now Emily understood that cheesy line from romance novels she did not read because she didn’t have time for a romance. She just heard her friend say that sometimes a girl’s laugh sounded so beautiful and clear like a bell.

“You sounded so excited when I rescued you. Usually people around here just smile and resume their daily lives, or sometimes they mumble about the inconvenient we, superheroes and super villains created in their daily lives.”

“What, that’s absurd! People should pay more respect to you! I mean to superheroes in general because you guys always save us!”

The heroine smiled widely, showing off perfect white teeth. “Thank you, fair citizen. I’m dreadfully sorry, but I must be going.” Then she bent her knees and bowed her head. "It was really nice to meet you, although I wish the situation was not something like this. Until next time, fair citizen."

Crimson Fox left with a trail of red and a hint of spice in the air.

 

* * *

 

Emily’s office was spotless because she already cleaned it twice. She couldn’t stress clean her office anymore! When Jackie saw it she nodded her head and jokingly said that she would contact Emily if her house needed a cleaning. Or, well, at least Emily hoped Jackie was kidding. She couldn’t tell the difference. Actually she could, but Emily still hoped it was a joke.

She cursed herself because she didn’t bring any lunch. Emily was hoping that she would eat with her co-workers, but now. The scenario she made in her head about her first job was really different. It was like a slap from reality to her imagination.

She was temped to ask Jackie where she could buy lunch outside this building, but Emily was sure Jackie would just mock her because how could someone that didn’t understand the use of technology become a Director of an R&D Division. For the record, she knew how to use the internet to find a place to eat, okay? She just... wants a friend.

Too bad Emily was busy sulking because she didn’t see where she was going and walked into someone. A strong arm managed to hold her before she fell.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” Emily said in a rush.

The owner of those strong arms chuckled. “You should walk more carefully, little lady.”

“Hey, I’m not...” The words died on her lips when she saw the owner of the strong bicep Emily was still holding. It was really a strong one, it’s not like Emily could grope someone’s bicep on a daily basis. No one even wanted to sit next to her except when it was crowded. Wait, Emily knew that face. She’d seen it somewhere before...

Oh my god, Emily was squeezing Vivian D’Aramis’ biceps! The owner of Revson, one of the biggest perfume companies ever known to man.

“Please don’t kill me, Miss D’Aramis,” Emily said after she released her grip on Vivian’s biceps.

Vivian’s laugh made Emily’s forehead crinkle. She’d heard this laugh before. But where? Also, those eyes. Emily knew she’d seen them before!

“Now why would I kill someone as beautiful as yourself? Although I must admit that I am at a disadvantage. You know my name, but I didn’t know yours.” Vivian smirked. “Are you going to tell me, or should I guess it myself?”

“Emily. My name is Emily Locke.”

“Emily, Emily Locke.” The way Vivian said Emily’s name was different. Like she was trying to taste the syllables. Or maybe it was because of the French accent. “It was really nice meeting you, but I have to go. Good day, little lady.”

“Hey, I’m not little!” When Emily saw Vivian raise her eyebrow, she sighed. “Alright, yes, I’m short.”

Vivian D’Aramis left with a smirk and a hint of something spicy.

Wait, what?

She’d smelled this before. But where...?

 

* * *

 

She should not be doing this. It was against the rules, right? But it’d been bothering her ever since she met Vivian D’Aramis outside the bakery near the Wayne Security building. Emily needed to know the truth.

Whether or not Crimson Fox used Revson perfume.

It finally hit her one day after her meeting with Vivian. She knew she’d smelled that before, when Crimson Fox saved her on the first day of her job.

It was actually quite a popular topic of discussion among the superheroes' fans. They were curious about Crimson Fox’s smell. One of the forum members wrote that sometimes he actually pretended to be in danger just so Crimson Fox would help him and he could smell her from a close distance. He failed, obviously.

“Are you planning to use that or you’re just going to stare at it until the end of the day?”

Emily jumped in her seat. “Jackie!”

The older woman raised her eyebrows. “Jack-O-Lantern is already behind bars. No need to use it anymore.” A beat, then. “But maybe you should reconsider Wendy’s idea to make another one of these things for other super villains. God knows how many super villains are hiding right now.”

Huh, Wendy was right. Now that Jack-O-Lantern was behind bars, Charm City was perfectly safe. At least for a while before he escapes from the prison.

Or maybe, Emily should do her idea. Her very bad idea...

Turn the Jack-O-Lert into... Crim-o-Lert? Ugh, she was really bad at naming stuff.

The point was, she wanted to change the Jack-O-Lert into a Crimson Fox alert. Pretty sure she was not the only one who’d though about this, right? But she may have a way to actually do it.

Now, she just needed to find the right reason to persuade Van to buy the most expensive Revson perfume.

 

* * *

 

“And what is in it for me?” Van asked while adjusting the Gotham City picture for the nth time.

“The brand is currently the most famous brand, plus I heard that Bruce Wayne hasn’t used it yet. Imagine being the first Wayne to use this perfume,” Emily whispered. “Finally, you have better taste than THE Bruce Wayne.”

Van fell from the sofa, then with a haste he stood up and turned around to face Emily. “How do you know that Bruce never uses the Revson perfume?”

Emily gulped, damn it! She can’t tell her boss that she stalked his cousin. Really though, Bruce always posts everything. What perfume he used, where he ate. “Oh, you know that Bruce has a fan base, right? Fan base is a group of people–“

“I KNOW WHAT A FAN BASE IS!” Van hissed. Then, with watery eyes he said, “I want one.”

“Well, I have information that says Bruce never uses this perfume,” Emily said slowly. “And we both know that Revson is the best in Europe, heck, in the whole world. Not to mention, Constance D'Aramis would very pleased because you buy her perfume. Her very expensive perfume. You’re a Wayne, you deserve to have good things in your life.”

Emily purposely left out the part where she knew that Van actually had a crush on one of D’Aramis twins. Everyone knew D'Aramis twins always sent you a thank you note written by themselves complete with their autographs and pictures if you bought their most expensive perfume.

The Crimson Tale.

“You drive a hard bargain, Locke!” Van said loudly. “But you’re right, I AM A WAYNE! I deserve to have good things in my life! Jackie, let’s go shopping!” The Wayne already walked to Jackie’s table while the woman groaned loudly.

Emily waited until the pair were inside the lift before she fist-pumped and did a victory dance. Her bright and wide smile was gone when she looked up to the ceilling.

Damn it, she forgot that Van put a security camera inside his office! Now everyone could see that!

 

* * *

 

With everything happening in her life, Emily kind off forget about her little side project.

First, she was trying to get onto everybody’s good side. It was a hard work to please every one. She just wanted to be a good boss AND still have friends, okay? She thought she would spend her entire time in Charm City alone as a boss that her employees hated, but then Wendy, Teddy, and Ron asked her to go out with them. They even gave her a bus pass!

A few weeks later, her apartment was destroyed by Jack-O-Lantern. So she had to find a new place because sleeping in a motel was not comfortable. But then Van said their anti-rubble umbrella was getting a green light, and Emily even forgot she didn’t even have a home right then!

Plus Crimson Fox suddenly disappeared from Charm City, or maybe from the face of the earth. Because she hadn’t rescued anyone! Not even kittens! But when Emily saw Crimson Fox’s name at the Fantasy Superhero League, she blinked and remembered her side project again. She chose Crimson Fox, obviously.

Her gambit paid off when said superhero saved an entire cruise ship.

Van gave her the perfume right after the personal thank you notes arrived, a week after Crimson Fox saved the ship full of rich people. Not that Emily complained, but she needed to know the reason why someone like Van gave away something freely.

The cousin of Bruce Wayne only said. “It’s so spicy, I can’t stand it.” His face was pale. “I wanted to cut the money I used to buy this out from your salary, but HR said I can’t do that. Well, I can, I think? I’m not sure, I didn’t listen to what he said when he told me no the first time. Now go before I change my mind.”

Emily nodded her thanks. Slowly she went to the restroom to do her victory dance, carefully because she was still holding $90,000 perfume.

She really wanted to start her little side project after she got the perfume, but then they lost Ace Chemicals and Atlantis was attacked. At first it was two different things, unrelated. But then Emily made a connection between the two. What if Wayne Security and Atlantis worked together?

But something still confused her. Ron said he was from Atlantis, what the hell? She swore on her father’s flower shop that Ron said he was from Atlanta! Anyway, Emily found a new respect for Van after this whole mess. Sure, he was such a child and couldn’t even sit still for more than half an hour. Poor Jackie. Well, at least Van paid her well.

But then Wendy did something horrible. She smacked Alex with a chair from behind. “I’m really tired of hearing those two arguing whether or not Alex is the Olympian, so I decided to help them.” She shrugged like she hadn’t just sent someone to the hospital.

Jackie was really adamant to accompany Alex to the hospital, but Van said he needed Jackie’s help to look into the security camera footage so that he could listen to his father saying ‘I’m proud of you’ over and over again. He planned to use that as his ringtone, by the way.

“Wait, why would you guess about a super hero’s secret identity?” Emily asked, her forehead crinkled. “Isn’t that, I don’t know, illegal?”

Ron and Teddy just looked at each other.

“You people from the Fly-over states are so funny,” Wendy said.

Jackie sighed loudly. Her ears still hurt because Van was going on and on and on about how his father was proud of him. Or how he ordered Jackie to hurry up and find that footage so he could use it as his ringtone! Or maybe he should use it as the new elevator song? You know, to motivate his employees? “It’s not illegal, Emily. Just don’t say it out loud if you don’t have any evidence for it.”

“Just like this guy,” Teddy pointed to Ron with his thumb. “Said how The Flash is actually Bruce Wayne, but the only proof he had was a photo of Bruce Wayne dressed as The Flash for the Halloween party last year.”

“Okay, you know what–“

Emily pretty much ignored her team’s antic and focused on something else.

She could prove at least one super hero’s secret identity.

Time to catch some fox!

 

* * *

 

Okay, there was slightly a change of her plan.

Thanks to the wedding invitation she got from her ex-boyfriend. The one that said he couldn’t do this anymore but with someone else, he could. So Emily went on her not-crazy-I’m-just-a-curious-ex-girlfriend mode and stalked the shit out of that bitch!

Wait, ahem.

What she meant to say is that the team got another project, so she forget about her own project to find out about Crimson Fox’s identity. If LexCorp created the indestructible cell phone, then Wayne Security would make the indestructible cell phone case! Because you know, not every one could afford to buy a phone twice a week like that reporter from Metropolis or the one from a magazine named after an animal.

Jackie said that maybe she should go out and find a boyfriend. Well, it’s not like Emily didn’t try. Trust her, she did. But there was something that made them... not click with her. The first guy she met was a smoker, and he was hiding it from her. The second was actually a nice guy, but he complained when Emily only talked about superheroes because he was born and raised in Charm City, the topic about superheros was quite boring. One guy put ketchup all over his fries.

The list was really long, so let’s just cut to chase. Emily Locke’s dating life was not okay.

She knew her friends-Jackie would scoff if she heard that Emily called them her friends-were just trying to be helpful. Emily wanted to say no, but she wanted to go out with Wendy and Jackie. So she agreed, and then she met Dan.

Dan said he was a doctor, but then when Emily inhaled deeply she couldn’t find the unique smell of a hospital. All she smelled was sweat, beer, and tobacco. The smell of blood lingered on Dan as well. Hum, maybe Dan just changed his outfit? Surely he wouldn’t go here if he still reeked of the hospital smell, right? Not everyone liked the smell, so Dan was actually thinking of others and went home first to change.

She liked Dan already.

Their conversation was, awkward. Emily asked a thing or two about a life as a doctor, but Dan’s answers were always vague. Like he’d never been to a hospital in his entire life or he went to the hospital as a patient not as doctor. Dan was not really that interested in listening when Emily talked about her father’s flower shop. Her childhood life was boring, okay? The only excitement she got was from there. You didn’t know what kind of people would show up there.

Anyway, Emily didn’t know what to say. Dan didn’t really like superheros, Emily thought maybe because Dan had already lived here longer than her. But she knew something was off. Dan kept defending the super villains. Why? They are THE real bad guys, right? Not some misunderstood villain or someone labeled as a villain or evil because of their family name.

Her team would kill her for this, but maybe they would understand if Emily said it was for the sake of her dating life. So she told Dan about the indestructible cell phone case. She just hoped her phone was okay after Dan literally put her phone inside a beer pitcher.

Dan was really a sweet guy. He picked her up from work, brought her dinner, listened to her rambling about Wayne Security projects even though he didn’t understand a lick about it. He even gave her a bracelet, can you imagine that?! Not to mention he said they could go to his boss’ place for a weekend get away. It was so romantic! He was really the perfect guy.

If only he was not a henchman.

God fucking damn it! The first guy that showed interest in her was a henchman, and maybe he was never interested in her in the first place. Oh that lying son of a bitch would never see what was coming for him.

Yeah, the first time she took the low road, this happened. Tied to the chair while your ex-boyfriend robbed your office. Emily swore that she would never take the low road again. Or if she did, she had to prepare for the worst.

 

* * *

 

“GO AWAY!” Emily hissed when she saw Dan standing next to her.

“Emily, babe, please.”

“Don’t. Call. Me. Babe,” Emily said while she jabbed Dan’s chest with her finger.

The bar was crowded since it was Friday night. Jackie couldn’t come because she didn’t want to waste her time, Wendy already had a date with the flip-flop guy from the bar last week. Emily didn’t know why she came here again in the first place. Maybe because she missed Dan. Even though the guy was a bad guy, he was actually quite sweet.

“Look, dating a henchman is not something you should be ashamed off. We’re not all bad guys, we’re just people desperate for cash and all we can do is punch people,” Dan reasoned. “We don’t have a fight club here in Charm City, okay?”

“Then maybe you should have told me that in the first place!” Emily whisper-yelled. “The part where you are actually a henchman! Just leave me alone, I want to experience getting drunk after I dump my boyfriend.”

“Babe...”

Before Dan’s hand touched Emily’s shoulder, someone else’s hand gripped Dan’s wrist tightly.

“I believe the lady already told you to leave her alone,” a woman with red hair warned with a firm voice.

From this angel, Emily could only see the side of the woman’s face. Her wavy red hair stood out with her all black outfit. Emily caught a sniff of something spicy. She’d smelled this before...

“Who are you? Look lady, just stay–“ Dan’s words were cut off with a loud yelp. “Lady, what the actual fuck!” He tried to release the woman’s grip, but failed.

“I will let you go if you promise to not bother the lady again.”

“Alright, alright!” Dan yelled. When his wrist was released from the woman’s grip, he look into Emily’s eyes. “I’m sorry, but I really had a great time with you.”

Emily could only nod because he was right. They had a good time together. After Dan left, Emily smiled to her savior. “Thank you for that.”

The woman finally turned, and her smile was so bright even under this dim light. “You’re welcome.”

Emily gasped loudly. “Oh my god, you’re Constance D'Aramis!” Followed by a giggle and strings of gibberish.

The woman, Constance, raised her right eyebrow. “How do you know I’m not Vivian? Maybe I’m tired of using my French accent and decided to use my American accent.”

Emily snorted. “The two of you smell different. Like, you smell stronger than Vivian while Vivian’s aroma is more, I don’t, happier? Like I’m really happy when I’m near Vivian while when I’m near you I feel really safe.” She hiccuped. “Or maybe it was because the first time I met Vivian I was down then she came in with that annoying smirk while you came in with your strong aura.”

Before Constance could ask further, suddenly Emily squeezed her bicep. Constance’s eyes widened in shock.

“Oh wow, even your bicep is strong! Not that your sister’s is not strong, actually your guys biceps are both really strong and nice to squeeze. Unlike Dan’s.” Emily pouted.

Then Constance got herself an arm full of drunk Emily Locke because the small woman lost her balance when she tried to squeeze her way up to Constance’s shoulder because that shoulder also looked good enough to squeeze.

Ah, it looked like the alcohol finally hit Emily’s system. God damn it, why couldn't she have gotten drunk earlier so she didn't have to remember her encounter with Dan?

“How about if we sit down first?” Constance asked with concern.

“Can I still squeeze your bicep while we sit?” Emily asked hopefully.

The red head gulped. “Come on Miss Locke, time to find a glass of water for you,” she said while she guided Emily back to her stool.

“Hey, I never,” Emily’s forehead crinkled. “I never told you my name. How in the world did you know?”

Constance D'Aramis threw a confident smirk to Emily. “I have my ways,” she said mysteriously.

Something clicked at the back of Emily’s head. She knew she’d seen those eyes before, also that nose, not to mention those lips from up close. But where? Ugh, her clouded brain couldn’t remember anything other than that she had squeezed D’Aramis’ twins biceps!

Heck yeah, Emily! Way to go!

 

* * *

 

Emily would never understand the appeal of drinking or getting drunk. Why would people voluntary make themselves feel like this? Getting drunk was not fun, Emily concluded. Why, you asked?

Because right now Emily felt like her head was being hit from the inside, she could hear the tiniest scrap of floor from the outside of her room, and her eyes felt like she was looking directly at the sun while in truth she was looking at the glass on her bedside table.

Wait, glass? Oh, there’s an Advil too.

She groaned loudly when she tried to sit up. Her body felt like it was being trampled by an angry elephant. Emily squinted her eyes when she saw a piece of paper near her phone. Curiously, she took it. She hoped that it was not a note from Dan. Nope, it’s not from Dan. The paper’s quality even better than what Emily had, also the hand writing. It was so elegant. And Emily has seen Dan’s hand writing, totally different from this one.

" _Miss Locke,_

_You were very drunk last night at the bar and kept trying to dance on top of the table. Rest assured, I didn't let it happen... for too long._

_I brought you back, safe and sound, and I left Advil and water for your hangover. I changed_ _your clothes into something more comfortable because I am sure you don’t want to sleep wearing something smelled like bar. Do not worry, I did not see anything._

 _Next time please bring a friend along._ _I’m sure you’ll need them s_ _ince I can’t always be there, no matter how amusing it was to see you dancing on_ _the table._

_I hope the hangover will not be, what it is the word? Ah, yes, a bitch, for you in the morning._

_Regards,_

_Constance D'Aramis."_

Good thing she put away the paper first or it would have ended up covered with her vomit.

 

* * *

 

Oh god, why did the sun shine so bright this morning? She should have listened to Van and bought sun glasses. They were essential for people who didn’t wear glasses so they would look cool. This was the first time Emily had missed breakfast, and she didn’t even have time to take a shower like a decent human being! She needed at least an hour to shower, okay? There was lots to do, not to mention Emily needed to practice her singing.

Emily greeted everyone like usual. Just because she was hungover didn’t mean she had to start being a bad person. Even though her head was pounding and she wanted to throw up everytime she smelled something weird. Ugh, even riding the elevator was really hard to handle.

The elevator’s door had literally just opened, Emily could still hear the ringing sound of the ‘ding’ in her ears, when somebody yanked her hand then dragged her to the lab.

“Ow!” Emily hissed in pain. “What the heck, Wendy?!”

The older woman’s face looks like she found the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. “Did you know that–“

“D’AMARIS TWINS ARE HERE!!!!” Ron yelled in glee.

Emily covered her ears because it was really loud, not to mention Ron’s yelped of pain after Wendy punched his stomach. The brunette sighed. She should really tell Wendy to tone down the violence.

“Oh my god, what do you think they want from us?” Wendy asked ecstaticly.

Emily blinked. “I didn’t know you liked D’Amaris twins, Wendy.”

“I don’t. I just want to gloat about this later to my family,” Wendy said, her face returning to normal. “I don’t care who they are as long as they are famous.”

“Oh,” Emily blinked few times. “Okay. Huh, where’s Teddy?”

“Drooling over D’Amaris twins. They made a perfume that smelled exactly like Sangria. The drink, not the color. Although I think Ted just likes Sangria of any kind,” Ron said solemly.

“What the hell are you three doing here?” Jackie asked from the door and she was holding a new mug with the words ‘sorry for the last mug.’ A replacement from Teddy after he destroyed her mug during the whole ‘is Alex the Olympian or not’ debacle.

“Because we needed to move to another room for a new scene or people would think we’re so low-budget that we can’t afford a new setting,” Wendy said with a serious face.

The other three looked at her and said, "What?" at the same time.

The door to the lab was being forced to open from the outside by a shell-shocked-looking Van.

“Van, what are you doing here?!” Emily hissed. ”Wait, I thought you were with D’Amaris twins?”

“They...” Van wheezed. “They are in the pantry.” He wheezed again, Jackie gave him his inhaler. After his breathing was back to normal again, he looked at Emily. “What. Did. You. Do? I’m the one that bought the perfume, but why are they here for you?!”

“Wait, what?” Emily’s jaw dropped.

Well, that was pretty much everyone’s reaction.

“Stop saying ‘wait, what!’ It’s getting boring!” Van yelled. “And back to the focus of the day. How did you even knew D’Amaris twins, Emily? How? You’re not rich, you’re not famous. How could they have you on their radar but not me? I’m the one who should be on their radar and–“

“Van, maybe D’Amaris twins’ radar only works for Emily.” Jackie cut Van’s ramble.

“What kind of bullshit is that? A radar for someone poor, not famous and–“

“Wow,” the four of them said at the same time.

“It was pretty rude, even for your standards, boss,” Ron said with a concerned face.

Van stopped talking, then with a mortified face he looked at Emily who just smiled sweetly at him. “I’m sorry, I tend to talk without filter when I’m being threatened. And right now, you are threatening my chance to make Constance D’Amaris be my girlfriend.”

“I though you didn’t do relationships,” Ron said with a tilt of the head.

“This is Constance D’Amaris we’re talking about,” Van hissed. “I would gladly to have her children if I could.”

“Wow...” Ron breathed out.

“Yes I know, it was too far,” Van said while fixing his tie. “So tell me, Emily Locke, how in the hell did you manage to meet with the D’Amaris twins?”

“Okay, first of all!” Emily raised her hands. “That was too much information to absorb, okay? I’m still hungover and the memories from last night are starting to come back to me...” Emily blinked when her vision started to blur with memories.

Damn it, this was so not the time for her to remember that she not only squeezed Constance D’Amaris’ bicep, but she was also grinding into Constance’s leg.

Oh sweet Mother of Jesus.

Could she hide from a billionaire? Oh god, maybe that was why D'Amaris twins were here. They reported that incident last night to the police and Emily had to pay the price. Damn it, she finally had a good relationship with her team. Emily didn’t want to go to jail or die. It could ruin her perfect record!

“Emily, there you are!” Teddy exclaimed. “Van, I told you to grab Emily pronto! Geez Van!”

“I’m your boss, you don’t get to order me around!” Van yelled.

“Yet you’re here,” Jackie quipped.

“Teddy, are you alright?” Emily asked in concern. She’d never seen Teddy this happy before. Not even when The Flash beat Professor Zoom.

“I’m fine, Emily, thank you for asking,” Teddy said with wide smile.

“Wow, this is getting weird,” Ron mumbled.

“Tell me about it,” Wendy said while drinking her soda with a straw.

“I just stood a few feet away from D’Amaris twins. The rare breed that appreciates the true beauty that is sangria.” Teddy smiled widely. “Of course I’m happy.”

“If only I knew it was this easy to win your heart, I would have done it sooner,” Emily commented.

Suddenly, the air inside the lab shifted. Not in the bad way when a super villain would pop out to ruin the day, or the chilling feeling at the horror movie before the jump scare. It was the peacefull moment before the superhero came.

“Not that we don’t like it in your pantry, but we do have other things to do.”

All important members of Wayne Security held their breathes when they saw D’Amaris twins standing in front of the lab’s door. They both wore the same outfit: red leather jacket, black jeans and t-shirt, combat boots, and aviators. The only thing that made them different was one of them folded her aviators and tucked them in the neck of her black t-shirt while the other put them at the top of her head.

Van cleared his throat. “Please forgive us, Miss D’Amaris, we were just...”

“I’m glad to see you are well this morning, Miss Locke.” Constance smiled.

Ron and Wendy gave a low whistle, Teddy’s jaw dropped to the floor, Jackie said, “Well, at least now I know why your last attempt at finding a boyfriend didn’t work,” and Van was coughing really hard. He even drank Jackie’s coffee to calm himself down.

“Oh, so you’re the one that ruined my sister’s jeans because of your–“

Emily had never moved this fast before in her life. She already stood in front of the twins. “Hello Miss D’Amaris!” She shook Vivian’s hand, or Emily hoped it was Vivian because she thought she couldn’t handle having skin-on-skin contact with Constance right now. Oh god, they had to shake hands later.

“You know, you could call us by our first names.” Vivian gave a wicked smile. In the background you could see that Van fainted, Jackie rolled her eyes, and Ron, Wendy, and Teddy were busy taking pictures of D’Amaris twins. “I mean, you already dry–“

“Is there anything I can do to help you?” Emily cut off Vivian’s words again. Her mouth hurt because she was smiling widely, but if she didn’t smile she would end up saying stupid things.

Instead of getting angry, Vivian’s smile was getting wider. “Well, maybe you could help me by grind-”

“What my twin sister wants to say-” This time it was Constance that cut off Vivian’s lewd comment. “Is that we need new security equipment.”

“Yes, that.” Vivian grinned widely.

“Sure.” Emily smiled brightly and widely. “Any particular equipment you looking for?”

“No, we already made a list,” Constance said. She gave a piece of paper to Emily.

Right after Emily took the paper from Constance’s hand, their pinkies brushed slightly and it drove Emily crazy.

“Don’t forget to pay my sister’s dry cleaning bill. You know, for the jeans that you ruined while you were grinding on her all night long.”

Emily dropped the paper and Constance suddenly found the lab’s floor really interesting, their faces as red as a tomato. Van was throwing a fit, Jackie sighed deeply before she left the room, and Ron, Teddy, and Wendy were fighting over who was going to get a selfie with the twins first.

The reason why Emily dropped the paper was not just because Vivian told her co-workers and boss how she spent her evening, but also because she noticed something else.

Their perfume. Both of them were wearing Crimson Tale.

And it was also the one Emily smelled on Crimson Fox.

What the fuck?

 

* * *

 

So after answering every single question from her co-workers and making sure that Van would not fire her because she was grinding on his crush’s thigh, and no, she doesn’t know how to tell the twins apart, what happened at the bar was a lucky guess. Emily finally remembered her little side project.

She was still hungover and just remembered what happened at the bar last night, all of her embarrassing acts while Constance D’Amaris was there, not to mention the one where Emily was grinding on Constance’s leg. Even in the heated moment, the older D’Amaris twin never touched Emily other than to keep the smaller women balanced on her leg.

Ahem, anyway, Emily asked out loud to the twins whether or not they were Crimson Fox because they had the same build, the same features, and not to mention they used the same perfume.

D’Amaris twins laughed, or to be more precise Vivian laughed while Constance just smiled.

So they didn’t want to tell her? Fine, she’d just use the Jack-O-Lert, yeah she already gave up on giving the device a new name, to detect the whereabouts of Crimson Fox. Which, yeah okay, there was a flaw. The device pointed her to every single person that used the Crimson Tale perfume, so Emily had to travel the whole city because of it. Her feet were sore and she wanted to eat and forget that her co-workers thought her hobby was grinding on random people’s thighs.

Just when Emily wanted to give up, she saw her!

Crimson Fox!

In all of her glorious red blazing outfit.

Standing outside D’Amaris’ building.

Talking with D’Amaris twins.

Wait, what?

Emily blinked a few times until she realized that yes, it was real. Crimson Fox was not one of D’Amaris twins. And Emily was pretty sure it was not a trick or something since other people were trying to take selfies with Crimson Fox or D’Amaris twins or all three of them.

Speaking of selfies...

After Vivian sweetly asked Emily to take a selfie with D’Amaris twins, Emily gained almost three thousand followers in just one night. The picture itself was the three of them standing on the Wayne Security balcony, Emily standing between Vivian and Constance. Vivian hugged her from the side with a smirk on her face while Constance just stared into the distance with her arms folded in front of her and Emily’s and Constace’s shoulders touching. While Emily was trying so hard to contain her nervousness because she was standing between D’Amaris twin and she had already dry-humped on the older D’Amaris.

She hated Vivian for that caption:

**viviandamaris: “with our new partner”**

Of course people assumed her as their lover. Why would people think when same-sex friends posted a picture together and used the word partner to explain their relationship, people assumed it was romantically? Emily didn’t even get to say anything. She put her Instagram settings to private because it was too much for Emily to handle.

Anyway, back to her main problem.

It looked like that girl on the internet was right. Crimson Fox used Revson perfume, the Crimson Tale. Or maybe the Jack-O-Lert just picked up the twins’ scent? But even if it did, the two of them were standing right there, talking with the resident superhero of Charm City. Looked like the building was attacked by this week’s big-bad-villain.

Emily took a deep breath before she walked away from the building.

 

* * *

 

“She’s gone,” Vivian said after she couldn’t see Emily’s behind anymore.

“Oh thank Rao!” Crimson Fox said. “I need to go back now or Snapper will fire me.”

Constance raised her eyebrow. "He will not stand a chance against Cat Grant's wrath if he fire you."

“Thanks for your help, Supergirl,” Vivain said.

“Well, you guys always help me, so I guess it was fair if I helped you in return,” Supergirl, wearing Crimson Fox’s outfit said. “You know, you should tell her the truth. Relationships–“

“Did you ask your Lena on a date yet?” Vivian cut off Supergirl’s rambling.

“She’s not _my_ Lena!” Supergirl stressed. “Not that I don’t want to, but ever since Lex became the president, I barely see her. Not to mention she’s super busy with LexCorp now, ever since Ace Chemicals asked them to create a force field. Plus I’m a Super and she’s a Luthor, we can’t be together, it’s the rule.” Supergirl mumbled the last part.

“Well, ask her as Kara Danvers then.” Vivian rolled her eyes.

“Eventually I have to tell her the truth about my superhero persona.” Supergirl gave Vivian a pointed look. “I just... It’s hard, okay.”

Vivian and Constance shared a look.

“Well, call us if you need help with your love life.” Vivian grinned.

“We will be happy to help you in any way,” Constance said.

Supergirl smiled sadly. “Thanks guys. So do you want the outfit back or... I mean, I could change into my own outfit real fast.”

“Nah, keep it.” Vivian waved her hand. “We’ve got like, dozens of them. I’m sure you’ll need it again.”

Supergirl tilled her head to side. “What, why?”

Constance snapped her fingers to deactivate the noise blocking tool they were using. “Don’t you have somewhere to go, Crimson Fox?”

“What?” Supergirl and Vivian asked at the same time.

Constance looked to the crowd. People were screaming and asking for an autograph or picture, there were also people asking for something that should not be spoken in public.

Supergirl cleared her throat when she saw Constance raise her left eyebrow. “Oh yeah. Well, I guess I better be going then, good day Miss D’Amaris.”

Vivian gave a two fingers salute while Constance gave her a firm nod.

Supergirl jumped from the ground and flew to the top of Charm City while wearing the Crimson Fox outfit. The crowd was cheering for her.

“Good to know that people still love Crimson Fox.” Vivian folded her arms over her chest. “Oh, today is my turn to be Crimson Fox.”

“I’m the one who moved your schedule from Monday to Wednesday for this week, of course I know,” Constance said.

“So, what are we going to do about Emily Locke?” Vivian asked while putting her sunglasses back on.

“We have to be more careful around her.” Constance sighed. “She is a smart one, not to mention she is really determinate.”

“Well, you didn’t bring her home last night even though the girl was using you to get off. So I’m sure she is something else.” Vivian laughed even when Constance elbowed her gut.

“Are you sure you don’t want to proceed with my plan to make one of us die so we can have a balanced life as a superhero and the owner of big perfume brand?” The young D’Amaris asked.

Constance sighed before she put on her sunglasses. “I will not let you have all the fun as Crimson Fox, and I do not want to deal with all of the craziness of the business world alone.”

Vivian laughed and pulled her sister into a side hug. “Then let’s have some fun. Both as Crimson Fox and as D’Amaris twins.”

**Author's Note:**

> We still don't know Crimson Fox's real identity, but I'm hoping they would use the D'Amaris twin identity instead of the other. The one that played as Crimson Fox was (is?) a stunt double of Melissa Benoist at Supergirl, so that's where the idea to make Supergirl a cameo in this story came
> 
> Also, can we call this ship as CrimsonLock? It was Vallern's idea and I think it's a pretty awesome for a ship name


End file.
